


Mein Name ist

by Danni_Lea



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danni_Lea/pseuds/Danni_Lea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble on Alec, and what it is to grow up as just a number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mein Name ist

When X5-494 had been a kid – back when he was just 494 and the world made more sense (or, really a lot less sense but, y’know, brainwashing)- names weren’t something they had. They had designations because they were solders.

Only people had names. The doctors, the nurses, the guards. Lydecker.

Not X5-494. Not the others. Not a single X.

Then they get sent on missions. They were given cover names.

_John Hammonds. William Faust. Simon Lehane._

They made sure X5-494 understood that they were not his names. He used them, dropped them, and at the end of the day returned to Manticore. He was a soldier, to be used and discarded as his superiors saw fit.

(And he never questioned it. Not until Rachel. He never fully stopped after that)  
And then he met 452 – _Max_. Max who said everyone needed a name, and she didn’t mean the doctors and nurses and guards and Lydecker and Ordinaries. She meant them – Manticore’s soldiers and creations.

She named him Alec.

And it was strange. It wasn’t a cover name to be abandoned when the mission was over. _It was his name_.

Alec kind of liked it.


End file.
